


Приближаясь к Весне

by SelenaAlfer



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark Fantasy, Drama, F/M, Out of Character, Rape Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaAlfer/pseuds/SelenaAlfer
Summary: Альтернативная версия развития событий. Вариан не умирает на Расколотом Берегу в битве с Легионом и продолжает править Альянсом. После победы над общим врагом, конфликт между Альянсом и Ордой разгорается с новой силой. Агенты Альянса нападают на гоблинов, откопавших новый важный ресурс планеты - азерит, Орда мстит, под предводительством Сильваны нападает на Тельдрассил и сжигает древо, попутно убивая местных жителей. Король Ринн в ответ осаждает Подгород. В битве ему удаётся пленить банши.





	Приближаясь к Весне

**Author's Note:**

> Ну вроде как ничего сильно мерзкого и отталкивающего не написала. Постаралась вновь раскрыть тему различия между живыми и теми, кто мёртв и не мёртв одновременно волею случая. На сей раз с точки зрения живого человека, который очень хочет приблизиться к тому, кто давно не жив, мечтает заставить мёртвый организм и уставшую душу чувствовать вновь.

Один — любовь в одном поколении  
Два — двое из нас отправятся в Ад  
Три — даже если мы убьём всех  
Четыре — печать проклятья на мире мёртвых  
Пять — кровавый дождь, потому что война  
Шесть — кровь убитых  
Семь — течёт как слёзы  
Восемь — и с каждой капли я всё больше погружаюсь во Тьму…  
  
Считалка Йомы  
Из аниме «Йома: Посланцы Царства Тьмы»
    
    
      
        
    
    
        
    
          Сильвана отстранённо смотрела сквозь прутья решётки штормградской тюрьмы на мрачные своды глубокого подземелья, расположенного под городским собором столицы людей. Два стражника с наброшенными поверх лат синими накидками, которые почти полностью скрывали их доспехи и были украшены золотыми узорами в виде львиной головы, стояли по стойке смирно в дверном проёме уже несколько часов подряд и охраняли выход наверх из камер. Они не обращали на неё никакого внимания, делая вид, будто сейчас рядом с ними находится вовсе не опасная пленница, главный враг Альянса и по совместительству безжалостный Вождь Орды, а всего лишь обычный рядовой нарушитель порядка. Солдаты ничем не выказывали своё к ней отношение, их лица оставались непроницаемыми, без намёка на гримасу отвращения, неприязни или страха. Они не пытались заговорить с узницей, видимо, старательно выполняя приказ своего короля, отлично знавшего, на что может быть способна Тёмная Госпожа даже на расстоянии, если дать ей возможность действовать.
          Она не помнила, сколько времени провела здесь, под землёй, в плену. Она не стала считать секунды в уме и не предпринимала попыток расспросить своих тюремщиков. Может, её заточение длилось всего лишь какие-то жалкие мгновения, а возможно, и наоборот, уже целую вечность. В отличие от живых, мёртвой не требовался сон, пища для поддержания жизни, а организм не беспокоили естественные нужды. Подобно альянсовским солдатам, Сильвана стояла прямо и неподвижно, почти прижавшись спиной к стене.
          Тяжёлые магические цепи, выкованные умельцами дворфами из особых металлических сплавов, рецепт приготовления которых был известен только им, запечатали её истинные силы банши, доставшиеся вместе с перерождением после гибели от оружия Короля Лича. Кандалы не давали возможности двигаться, массивные браслеты были крепко застёгнуты на запястьях и цеплялись за крюк, вбитый в стену, выше головы Сильваны, тем самым вынуждая её держать руки вытянутыми и поднятыми.
          Она не ругалась, не закатывала истерики на всё подземелье, не требовала аудиенции с правителем Альянса и не предпринимала попыток освободиться, слишком хорошо осознавая тщетность этих потуг. Она выносила плен молча и без страха, с достоинством, как и полагалось истинному вождю, за плечами которого стояла многотысячная армия свирепых, храбрых воинов. Если банши и посещали какие-то тревожные мысли о том, как действует Орда, лишившись своего повелителя, то по её ничего не выражающему лицу это было совсем незаметно. В глубине души Тёмная Госпожа верила, что всё продолжает идти своим чередом, согласно задумке. Хотя, конечно, Сильвану интересовало, принял ли пост главнокомандующего воевода Саурфанг, строят ли планы по дальнейшему наступлению на врага остальные вожди фракции, будут ли попытки вызволить королеву из заключения путём внезапной атаки или мирных переговоров с предложением обмена, а так же, что собирается предпринять в ближайшем будущем сам Альянс.
          Кстати, об Альянсе… тут чуткий слух банши уловил тяжёлые шаги, приближающиеся к ней по лестнице, ведущей из города вниз — в темницы, раздающиеся гулким эхом по всему подземелью. Так мог бы ступать некто, обладающий весьма крупными габаритами, в полном боевом облачении, не пожелавший снять с себя ратные доспехи и разоружиться перед предстоящей встречей. Вовсе не нужно иметь дар пророка, чтобы догадаться, какая важная персона соизволила, наконец, почтить пленницу своим присутствием. Стражники, едва завидев своего повелителя, тут же, как по команде, резко оторвались от стены и преклонили колени и головы в знак глубочайшего почтения. Король лишь мимоходом посмотрел на них, слегка кивнул и отослал прочь парой коротких сухих фраз. Затем его как всегда тяжёлый, хмурый взгляд скользнул по прутьям решётки камеры, в которой была заключена Тёмная Госпожа, и медленно переместился на неё саму. Она не дрогнула, не отвернула голову, ничем не показав, что заметила и признала приход вражеского правителя.
          Доблестного героя, закалённого множеством битв, не раз стоявшего по колено в чужой крови, обладающего вспыльчивым нравом и скверным характером, строгого, но справедливого, любимого при этом народом, короля Штормграда опасались многие, испытывая благоговейный трепет от одного его присутствия… многие, но не Сильвана. Да и чего осталось бояться той, что пережила не меньшее количество сражений, чем он сам, видела смертей поболее, чем любой бывалый рубака, становилась свидетелем таких вещей, при одном лишь взгляде на которые волосы вмиг окрашивались в серебро и у храбрых солдат Альянса? Существует ли само слово «страх» для эльфийской воительницы, душу которой похитил Король Лич своей Ледяной Скорбью, затем воскресил в виде жестокой банши, поработил и заставил служить себе? Может ли живой напугать мёртвую?
          Вариан не знал ответ на этот вопрос и почему-то даже не был уверен, что хочет знать. Он медленно отстегнул с латного пояса массивный ключ от камеры с узницей. Тяжёлая дверь с негромким скрежетом легко открылась под напором его мускулистых рук. Несколько неторопливых шагов, и Ринн оказался подле своего главного, на сегодняшний момент, врага. Нет, не его врага, а врага всего Альянса.
          Та и бровью не повела, не выказав ни удивления, ни неприязни на действия пленителя, оставаясь всё такой же холодной и недвижимой. Как король своего народа, оплакивающий каждого потерянного солдата на этой войне, лично приносящий известия о смерти родственникам и всем домашним погибших подданных, он должен люто ненавидеть её сейчас. Она напала на Тельдрассил, именно Сильвана приказала сжечь древо, а затем хладнокровно убила огромное количество местных жителей, в том числе и простых мирных эльфов, женщин и детей, моливших о пощаде. Подчиняясь решениям проклятой банши, воины Орды были вынуждены сражаться, уничтожать дома и истреблять чужой народ. Но ненависти у правителя Штормграда почему-то не находилось. Хуже того, Ринн понимал мотивы её поступков, и смутно осознавал, что, окажись он на месте жестокой королевы, поступил бы точно так же. Она не сошла с ума, как воображают многие даже из её собственных ордынских приспешников и приближённых среди отрекшихся. Отчасти Вариан даже больше злился на Саурфанга, чем на Сильвану. Да, если бы тот незамедлительно выполнил приказ Тёмной Госпожи, убил Малфуриона, она получила бы то, чего так неистово желала и не пришла бы с войной к ночным эльфам. Мирное население и солдаты, сложившие свои головы на поле брани или сгоревшие в пламени огня, избежали бы этой резни, остались бы жить, продолжая радоваться красоте окружающей природы, тёплому солнечному свету в вышине, яркому голубому небу над зелёными кронами вековых деревьев… Король подумал так и ужаснулся собственным подлым мыслям…воистину, война делает и из него чудовище, которое в один прекрасный момент станет ничуть не лучше мёртвой эльфийки, стоящей напротив, скованной магической цепью, способной сдерживать яростную, страшную силу…
          — Расскажи мне, приятно ли это — походить на того, кого ты ненавидела лютой ненавистью большую часть своей жизни, ненавидишь и по сей день даже в смерти? Понравилось убивать невинных? Быть может, ты жалеешь, что Ледяная Скорбь разбита на мелкие осколки и потому никогда не окажется в твоих руках? — хрипло спросил он, просто чтобы хоть что-то спросить, наклонившись к ней, опаляя горячим дыханием её бледную, словно восковую кожу.
          Сильвана лишь надменно хмыкнула. Связанная, безоружная она и сейчас держалась так, словно была здесь, в тюрьме королевой, а не государственной преступницей:
           — Как патетично. Ты пришёл сюда лишь для того, чтобы высказать свои обиды и претензии? Или желаешь воззвать к моей совести, ожидая, что я сейчас расплачусь и покаюсь в совершённых злодеяниях? Ты ведь не твой сын, Вариан Ринн, ты прекрасно знаешь, что невинных не существует и нет на войне никакой чести. Тем более нет её для уже мёртвых. Всё это сказочки для молодых и неопытных святош.
          Да, он знал. Наверное, даже лучше, чем кто-либо ещё, потому что сам видел слишком много и убивал слишком многих. Но гордый король не хотел ей в том признаваться:
          — А разделяет ли воевода Саурфанг твои взгляды на тактику ведения боя в нашем противостоянии? Принял ли старый орк кровавые и беспощадные методы борьбы с Альянсом? Думаю, если бы ты не попала в плен ко мне при попытке залить собственные владения смертельной чумой, идя по трупам своих же солдат, тебя бы схватили после осады Лордерона другие вожди Орды и устроили самоличный суд и расправу. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что Саурфанг свято верит в кодекс чести и не пойдёт слепо за тираном, запятнавшим себя кровью мирных жителей. Бейн Кровавое Копыто предпочтёт мир войне, гоблинам важна лишь их выгода и золото, Лор`темар Терон обычно соблюдает нейтралитет во всём, что не касается непосредственно его лично и интересов Луносвета. Так кто там в итоге на твоей стороне, Сильвана? Собственная сестра зовёт тебя чудовищем и мечтает добить. Лишь твои обожаемые отрекшиеся верны тебе, правда? Хотя разведка мне донесла, что и среди них планировались заговоры и восстания.
          Банши совсем не выглядела шокированной или огорчённой его речью. Её лицо по-прежнему оставалось холодной и надменной восковой маской. Конечно, столь умный и дальновидный стратег, как она, знала всё заранее и предугадывала вражеские ходы на несколько шагов вперёд. Просчиталась только тогда, когда попала в руки Ринна при осаде войском Альянса Подгорода… А просчиталась ли?
          — Может, хватит ходить вокруг да около? Ничего нового ты мне явно сказать не сумеешь. Я начинаю утомляться. Даже твоя тупая недрессированная псина из Гильнеаса и святоша сынок сейчас оказались бы более интересной компанией, чем ты, король Штормграда. Что тебе нужно, Вариан? Собираешься пытать и мстить за уничтоженный Тельдрассил? Надеюсь, ты не настолько глуп, чтобы воображать, будто под пытками тебе удастся склонить меня на свою сторону и выдать какие-то секретные сведения об Орде? И раз уж ты в курсе трений и ссор между мной и остальными вождями внутри фракции, то прекрасно понимаешь — использовать мою персону как приманку на переговорах и пытаться обменять на азерит или другой ценный ресурс у тебя не получится?
          Ринн слушал её и не слышал одновременно. Внезапно взгляд короля метнулся на чуть приоткрытые, почти чёрные губы банши. В темницах под Штормградом было весьма холодно, но изо рта у пленницы не шёл пар, а кожа в лёгких кожаных доспехах не покрывалась мурашками. Всё правильно, она умерла и мертва давно. Даже слишком давно. Забавно, никогда по-настоящему он на неё не смотрел, и никогда они не разговаривали по душам в таверне или в покоях за рюмочкой вина, пытаясь стать если не друзьями, то хотя бы добрыми приятелями во благо обеих фракций. Будучи верховными вождями великих, некогда враждующих держав, они часто созывали советы, строили планы совместных вылазок, обсуждали стратегию и тактику ведения боя с врагом, спорили о построении войск в армии, об очерёдности и распределении солдат при атаке. Делились опытом в те относительно светлые деньки для Альянса и Орды, заставившие их сплотиться и почти дружно нога в ногу идти под общими знаменьями, биться спина к спине из-за натиска страшного врага — вторжения Легиона, которое грозило полностью поглотить их родную планету, ввергнуть её в первоначальный хаос. Но ни разу после очередного военного собрания они не оставались наедине друг с другом. Да, задерживались вместе с главнокомандующими для долгих часов совместного корпения над тайными картами местности, нарисованными разведчиками, чтобы выбрать наиболее удачную точку для расположения армий обеих фракций и найти самоё выгодное место для нанесения удара по обороне врага. Всегда с ними сидел при этом некто третий, четвёртый, пятый…
          Вариан не раз наблюдал, как на общих межрасовых политических встречах даже бесстрашные, высокопоставленные члены Орды вздрагивали, косясь с опаской и подозрением в его сторону, стоило лишь королю резко выразить своё мнение властным громким голосом. Но только не Сильвана. Она всегда невозмутимо восседала во главе стола на своей половине, прямая, словно натянутая тетива лука, холодная и бесстрастная. И это ему… нравилось… Как правитель и бывалый вояка, он уважал мужество банши и почти восхищался её критическим мышлением, острым умом, способным найти нестандартный выход почти из любого безысходного положения, на ходу продумать тактику, ввергающую врага в ступор и смятение. Тёмная Госпожа не раз заставляла противников крепко гадать о том, что же на сей раз задумали непоколебимые жители Азерота, стоящие до последнего на защите родной планеты. Как человека, Ринна привлекала стойкость её духа, и воистину ужасала и вызывала сочувствие грустная и кровавая судьба, некогда благородной и справедливой эльфийки, наполненная до краёв лишениям и невзгодам… Как мужчину же…
          Вариан наклонился ближе к Сильване, ощущая кожей исходящий от неё неимоверный холод. Этот мороз не походил на стужу, окутывающую Хребет ледяного Огня или Грозовую Гряду. Он казался неестественным, зловещим, опасным. То была скорее отчаянная мерзлота навеки мёртвого тела. Но король Штормграда тоже обладал немалой толикой мужества и решительности. Извечная ледяная бездна никогда не пугала и не отталкивала его.
          Ещё одна мучительно долгая секунда, и слишком горячие алчущие губы Вариана накрыли её чересчур безжизненные и безразличные. Впервые Сильвана дёрнулась, вздрогнула всем телом, широко распахнув алые глаза, опасно горящие ярким красным пламенем. Кажется, наконец, удалось и простому смертному сбить с неё эту маску высокомерия и невозмутимости, стоило только ему попытаться сблизиться с ней и попробовать утянуть в мир живых, в царство самых низменных желаний и потребностей. Но сейчас короля это не волновало, он вжался в банши своим мощным телом, плотно пригвоздив к стене, не оставляя и малейшего шанса попытаться отстраниться вновь. Его рука мягко легла ей на подбородок, мозолистый палец очертил круг, слегка царапая кожу, затем резко надавил, заставляя приоткрыть рот, после чего губы Вариана вновь яростно впились в губы пленницы. Чужой властный язык проник ей в рот, чуть дразняще скользнув кончиком по дёснам, дотрагиваясь до белоснежных зубов, настойчиво касаясь её языка. Тем временем вторая рука мягко, почти осторожно опустилась вниз на её безупречно плоский живот, не торопясь, с охотой оглаживая его широкой ладонью и постепенно поднимаясь вверх к груди.
          — О, вот какие на самом деле развлечения у доблестного короля Альянса? Любишь трахать связанных женщин? Твой благонравный сынок знает? Что бы он сказал, если бы увидел тебя сейчас? — едко прошипела Сильвана, плюнув ему в лицо, когда он отстранился, чтобы глотнуть немного кислорода после поцелуя. Если бы сейчас руки банши были свободны, наверное, она долго бы, до остервенения, вытирала свои почти чёрные губы, а потом напала бы на него, нанёсшего ей такое непростительное оскорбление, осквернив уже мёртвое, ничего не чувствующее тело своей живой страстью.
          — Мы можем продолжить и с кляпом в твоём рту, — спокойно предупредил Вариан, касаясь щеки пленницы, проводя влажную дорожку по скуле вверх и слегка прикусывая мочку острого уха.
          Больше она не вздрагивала и ничего не говорила. Сильвана понимала, что кричать, взывать к его совести сейчас бесполезно. Он всё решил ещё до того, как спустился к ней в темницу. Никто её не услышит и не придёт на помощь. Зачем доставлять врагу удовольствие, выдавать собственные слабости, выказывать отвращение и сопротивляться? Да и разве страшна чужая похоть тому, кого проткнуло беспощадное острие Ледяной Скорби? Если альянсовский королёк желает наказать её таким странным образом за уничтожение Тельдрассила, сжигание древа и убийства его солдат, что ж… Пусть ещё немного даром потратит время вместо того, чтобы с мрачным видом сидеть в своём кабинете, слушать доклады шпионов и составлять новые планы по нападению на бывших союзников. Пусть тешит себя иллюзиями, что, осквернив её тело, он унизил ненавистного вождя Орды, опозорил и лишил воли.
          Сильвана не чувствовала его ласки так, как чувствовала бы любая другая смертная. Она ощущала лишь болезненные ожоги в тех местах, которых касались ладони и язык Вариана. Мозолистые пальцы гладили её грудь сквозь плотный доспех, слегка сжимая и массируя. Губы короля вновь смяли рот банши в требовательном, властном поцелуе. Одна рука Ринна тем временем опустилась на самый низ живота пленницы, выводя там, на коже какие-то загадочные узоры. Ладонь оглаживала ткань слишком сильно прилегающих к телу штанов, скользила по бедру, возвращалась обратно на безупречно гладкую кожу. «Интересно, как реагировала на такие ласки его жена? Уже к этому времени билась в конвульсиях от томления и умоляла взять её побыстрее?»: внезапно отстранённо подумала Сильвана.
          Вариан нашёл шнуровку от верхней части лёгкого весьма откровенного доспеха узницы. Да и зачем мёртвому тяжёлая броня, тем более тому, кто владеет силой тёмной банши и сражается в дальних рядах, атакуя врага смертоносными чёрными магическими стрелами на расстоянии?
          Кожаный нагрудник с металлическими вставками с громким гулом упал вниз. Резкий звон от соприкосновения каменного пола с железом прокатился гулким эхом по всему подземелью. Под ним у Сильваны вокруг груди была обмотана ткань, плотно её обхватывающая. Король, секунду полюбовавшись видом полуобнажённой пленницы, прикоснулся подушечками пальцев к слегка выпирающему соску и почти нежно огладил его. Щёки Сильваны, конечно, не залил румянец от смущения или возбуждения, она не отвернулась и не стала молить Ринна прекратить свои действия. Её глаза смотрели по-прежнему холодно, только где-то в глубине зрачков вспышкой ненависти загорались алые зловещие огни. Вариан тоже хранил молчание, лишь вторая его рука нашарила застёжку на штанах, и расстегнув, спустила уже их, оголяя ещё некоторые участки тела узницы. Теперь стройные, длинные ноги Сильваны ничего не утаивало от алчущего взора Ринна. Последней преградой являлись маленькие красные трусики с жёлтой позолоченной тесьмой по краям. Банши не боялась предстать обнажённой перед вражеским правителем и не стыдилась своей наготы. Король, словно одержимый, продолжил целовать пленённую воительницу в щёки, шею, ключицы, грудь и во всё, до чего мог дотянуться его жадный рот. Но и этого ему было слишком мало. Мощным коленом, закованным в латный доспех, Вариан шире развёл ей ноги. Одна рука Ринна сильнее надавила на сосок, пощипывая и выкручивая его, вторая ладонь опустилась на тонкую ткань трусиков. Пальцами он водил взад вперёд по женской промежности, слегка натирая и массируя головку клитора.
          Внезапно собственные штаны показались ему слишком тесными и жаркими, а в груди будто бы закончился запас кислорода, однако бельё банши в противоположность его ощущениям, нисколечко не намокло. Поцеловав безмолвную пленницу в губы последний раз, король медленно опустился перед ней на колени, примкнув жаждущими губами к низу её живота. Прекрасная, холодная, надменная и неприступная, как во время проведения военных собраний, она не вздрагивала, не сжималась от его ласк, не молила о большем. Дыхание Сильваны не становилось учащённее и прерывистее, а изо рта у неё уже никогда не вырвется и малейший тихий стон наслаждения.
          Возможно ли жить без тепла и света в холоде и мерзлоте? Это жизнь, сон или забытьё перед смертью?
          Король старался как можно нежнее покрывать гладкую, тонкую кожу банши короткими, влажными поцелуями. Вариан знал, что она не почувствует никакой ласки, что ей всё равно, даже если он будет грубым, необузданным и по-звериному яростным, но почему-то поделиться с ней толикой теплоты и заботы внезапно стало очень важным для него. Вдруг, можно жить просто пока кто-то верит, что ты живёшь? Её кровавый яростный взгляд разве не подтверждение проблеска жизни, запрятанного где-то в глубине соблазнительного, но ледяного тела? Разве не вполне человеческие эмоции захлестнули сейчас Сильвану, стоящую фактически обнажённой перед врагом, который в данный момент столь сильно её желал?
          Вариан аккуратно отогнул полупрозрачную ткань трусиков, слегка потеребил маленький треугольный пушок волос на лобке, а после снял и эту преграду с тела узницы. Вышеупомянутая деталь одежды легко заскользила вниз по безупречной гладкой поверхности ног Сильваны. Раздвинув пальцами складочки половых губ, он, наконец, примкнул горячим ртом к её лону, водя там языком, постепенно смачивая слюной абсолютно сухую промежность. Это был второй раз, когда она всё-таки не смогла сдержать себя и вздрогнула от неожиданности. Сказалось ли на реакции Тёмной Госпожи удивление от того, что гордый доблестный правитель Штормграда ласкает её, скованную цепью, подобным бесстыдным образом или его прикосновения настолько сильно обожгли банши огнём чужого тепла? Король не знал. Но даже если верен последний вариант, пусть не удовольствие, но боль, он победил, заставив Сильвану почувствовать, осознать себя уязвимой, скорее живой, чем мёртвой.
          Ринн с наслаждением вбирал ртом её половые губы, посасывал, но не прикусывал, водил языком, растягивая удовольствие, нарочито медленно добираясь до заветного отверстия. Наконец, мокрый язык Вариана оказался рядом с узким входом и легко проник внутрь. По ощущениям Сильвана была холодной и гладкой, будто он умудрился коснуться нутра сосульки в зимнюю стужу. Но ему почему-то понравилось это. Король осторожно, не спеша присоединил один палец, предварительно смочив его своей слюной и ввёл ей внутрь, добавив к интимным ласкам новую. В глубине увлажнённого стараниями Ринна податливого тела было приятно двигаться. Вариан мог бы вообразить, что это соки наслаждения, выделяемые Сильваной, а не его собственная смазка. Он добавил ещё один палец, задвигался чуть скорее, не забывая при этом нежно продолжать вторжение языком. Присоединив третий палец к двум другим, король слегка сместился и очертил круг ртом вокруг клитора пленницы. Двигаясь внутри тела банши, второй рукой он огладил её упругие, такие же безупречные ягодицы, слегка сжал их, потом ненавязчиво начал поглаживать пальцами колечко ануса.
          Почему-то вспомнилось, как погибшая жена обожала, когда Вариан ласкал её одновременно и пальцами и языком, уделяя внимания обеим дырочкам, как она громко кричала за плотно закрытыми дверьми их спальни, как в беспамятстве плотно обхватывала мощное тело мужа руками, безотчётно оставляя на могучей спине глубокие красные борозды от ногтей, как выгибалась, подаваясь ему на встречу каждой клеточкой своего разгорячённого тела.
          Отогнав некстати всплывший образ Тиффин, король несильно надавил, проталкиваясь внутрь узкого отверстия. Туда его палец вошёл не так глубоко, замерев на несколько секунд, словно бы давал время привыкнуть к новым ощущениям, и только потом начал очень медленно двигаться. Вариан понимал, что вряд ли сможет порвать плоть Сильваны, но во второй проход пальцев добавлять не стал, ограничиваясь одним, слегка сгибая его внутри, неторопливо растягивая отверстие, как если бы это оказался её самый первый опыт. Он не знал, имела ли Тёмная Госпожа при жизни любовников, и никогда не интересовался этим вопросом. Лишь объединившись в союз с Ордой, однажды после очередного военного совета, Вариан отчего-то мимолётно подумал, какой она была в постели, будучи ещё живой эльфийкой. Походила ли характером на его умершую жену? Умела ли страстно выгибаться, громко, моляще стонать, кончала ли от чужих ласк?
          Король двигал пальцами внутри тела банши примерно столько же по времени, сколько ему бы потребовалось, чтобы довести до оргазма умершую Тиффин.
          Сильвана даже не смотрела в сторону Вариана, её голова по-прежнему находилась в гордом приподнятом положении, а взгляд смотрел куда-то перед собой. Создавалось ощущение, что она сейчас находится одна в заточении, прикованная цепью, а он лишь несуществующая тень, морок или чья-то нелепая, неуместная фантазия, ласкающая её почти нагое тело.
          Ринн знал, что так будет и ни о чём не сожалел. Чувствуя, что не может больше сдерживаться, он отстранился от пленницы, чтобы снять с себя мешающие ему, тяжёлые латные доспехи и прочее обмундирование. Оружие король предусмотрительно сложил подальше от неё, хотя и понимал, что с этими браслетами на запястьях она не в состоянии воспользоваться его мечом.
          В итоге Вариан остался лишь в полурасстёгнутой рубахе, под тканью которой бугрились огромные мышцы, и в подштанниках. Он замечал, что многие женщины находят его сексуально привлекательным и по сей день, не обращая внимание на большое количество шрамов, покрывающих мужественное лицо, грудь и спину. Втайне ему хотелось, чтобы Сильвана тоже взглянула на подтянутое, почти нагое королевское тело, и в её глазах при этом зажёгся огонёк страсти и похоти, которые Вариан не единожды читал в обращённых на него взорах служанок, простых горожанок, портовых шлюх и прославленных воительниц Альянса. Как было бы здорово, если бы она могла ощутить те же желания, томления, снедающие достаточно молодой организм Ринна…
          Сняв бельё, Вариан вновь приблизился к банши, резко сдёрнул оковы с крюка и развернул её лицом к стене, слегка наклонил ей голову вниз и заломил холодные руки за спину, ибо длинная магическая цепь позволяла это сделать. Сильвана по-прежнему даже не пыталась сопротивляться. Молчаливая покорность, обманчивая податливость и мягкость сводила с ума и убивала.
          Одну ладонь он обернул вокруг запястий пленницы, слишком тонких и женственных для опытного воина, повидавшего на своём веку неисчислимое количество смертей и битв. Вторую Вариан смочил своей слюной и уже гладил вставший, налитый кровью член. Хватило буквально парочки грубоватых движений, головка пениса и так уже сочилась обильной смазкой. Решив, что подготовился достаточно, король наклонил Сильвану ещё ниже, уверенно раздвинул пальцами ягодицы и прижался горячим пульсирующим членом к её узкому проходу между ног. Какое-то время он, стиснув от напряжения зубы, сдерживался и просто тёрся об него, слегка толкаясь, прежде, чем войти. Входил Вариан тоже постепенно и осторожно, словно бы боялся навредить, давая привыкнуть и осознать то, что сейчас между ними произойдёт. Внутри неё было узко и скользко от смазки, но плоть оставалась такой же холодной. Он обхватил руками бёдра банши, теснее прижимая её к себе и насаживаясь всё глубже, совершал маленькие медленные толчки. Наконец, Вариан смог весь уместиться в теле узницы. Член Ринна оказался зажат кольцом прохладной плоти. Чудилось, будто жар тела короля каким-то образом передался ей, и ледяная кожа мёртвой любовницы стала теплее, чем была на ощупь в начале их разговора.
          Вариан наклонился вперёд, чёрные пряди его густых волос упали на бледную спину Сильваны. Одним резким движением он содрал с неё тряпку, скрывающую грудь и начал покрывать позвоночник короткими страстными поцелуями. Левая рука короля переместилась вперёд, сжимая и массируя её сосок, правая протолкнулась между ног и начала ласкать клитор, с силой надавливая и теребя мозолистыми пальцами. Ринн весь покрылся испариной от напряжения и возбуждения, выбившиеся из хвоста, собранного на затылке, отдельные волосинки липли к мокрым от пота лбу и щекам. Темп его толчков ускорился, движения стали грубее и порывистее. Вариан прикрыл глаза, с наслаждением вбиваясь в банши со всей силой и яростью до конца, давая волю нахлынувшим эмоциям. В чём-то Сильвана оказалась права. Она, пойманная и связанная, дико его возбуждала. Нет, не все женщины, а именно она одна. Они никогда не играли в подобные игры с женой, и желания доселе не возникало. Может, дело было просто в неприступности банши, её извечной холодности и невозмутимости? Скованная, беспомощная, перепачканная чужой спермой, она казалась куда человечнее, ближе и уязвимее. Не это ли самоё потаённое, тёмное желание в глубине сознания Вариана и самый большой секрет, о котором никто даже не догадывался? Просто дотянуться до Сильваны, перепрыгнуть пропасть между жизнью и смертью, всегда безжалостно разделяющую их, и снести в один миг все прочие преграды, на равных встать рядом с ней, сблизившись настолько, насколько возможно в этом мире.
          Излившись с большим наслаждением внутрь пленницы и не опасаясь, что она понесёт от него ребёнка, король вынул обмякший член, а после взял Сильвану и обеими руками крепко-крепко прижал к широкой груди, уткнувшись лбом ей в шею. Он тяжело дышал. Ринн, словно бы извиняясь за содеянное насилие и грубость, успокаивающе целовал ключицы, лопатки своей невольной любовницы. Жена Вариана обожала, когда тот подходил к ней вот так неожиданно вплотную и заключал в сильные, мужские объятия. Любила она и в постели после соития лежать в тесном кольце его рук. Но Сильвана не Тиффин.
          — Это ничего не изменит, — послышался как всегда ровный, холодный голос банши. Тёмная Госпожа говорила так, будто бы совсем недавно не в её тело проталкивались чужие пальцы, не её между ног жадно ласкал язык Вариана, и не в неё минуту назад он неистово входил. — Чего ты хотел этим добиться, король людей? Вот каковы твои истинные намерения? Ты жалок. Ты позволил себе возжелать своего врага. Если об этом узнает твой святоша сын или гильнеасовская шавка, или твой народ, они тебя возненавидят. Вряд ли ты тогда сможешь и дальше занимать свой чистенький трон. Благородство Альянса, да?
          — В следующий раз я всё же вставлю тебе кляп, — отдышавшись, пообещал Вариан, не выпуская Сильвану из объятий.
          Можно ли воскресить мёртвого, изменить того, кто больше не хочет меняться, проникнуть в сердце, которое давно перестало биться, докричаться до того, кто больше не желает слушать, изменить отношение к врагу и убедить предать свой народ? Конечно нет, точно так же, как нельзя прорастить в снегу прекрасный цветок.
          Однако Ринн наперёд знал, что перенесёт Сильвану в свою спальню, потому что завтра же ночью захочет вновь ласкать её тело. Если возвращение в Орду будет равносильно казни и второй смерти, то чем хуже заточение рядом с ним в Альянсе?
          Вариан никогда не верил в слишком романтичные сказки о любви, даже когда был маленьким ребёнком и слушал их нехотя, досадливо морща нос. Но почему-то сейчас ему вспомнилась одна история о прекрасной спящей принцессе, которую может пробудить поцелуем лишь избранный ею принц… а ещё король подумал о том, что сегодня последний день зимы, и совсем скоро начнётся оттепель, весна вступит в свои законные права…
    
    


End file.
